Love Comes Ammunated
by notlolilaughed
Summary: The ongoing adventures of GAang under the eyes of a madman concluded to kill him. Major Taang. Ch3Updated
1. Prologue: Perception

**Love Comes Ammunated**

Love is like a butterfly. Hold it too loose, it'll flutter away. Hold it too tight, it'll die. I know from experience – oh, yes. Yes I do…

A hundred years ago, I was a changed man – a different man with different objectives. I was calm, caring, and a boy under the spell of love who had taken a step up into near-adulthood and it was all the work of one girl – the love of my life. And her name…? I…I…cannot remember her name…but I knew I would have sacrificed anything for her; I loved her. I truly did. But love…can be a tricky situation to deal with…

_I tiptoed into the house in a sneaky fashion, attempting to be elusive and stealthy. It was nearly midnight when I should have been locked away at eight for sleep. Still, I couldn't resist meeting **her**, my love – I had to see her for the day. Under the watchful eyes of my "guardians" in the waking hour, I had no opportunity to see her…so I had to sneak off when all life was asleep. For that, I would be heavily punished – a hundred whippings were my guess and a few days without food nor water._

_Praying that my "guardians" were asleep as I slid open the closet door not even bothering to turn the lights, I slowly made my way into it._

"_So you'd think you'd get away, eh?" A sharp blow struck as I fell forward from the impact. The lights were turned on promptly, revealing my "father" dropping the chair he had struck me with. As I fell toward the ground, a strong arm quickly yanked me back._

"_You good-for-nothing sneaky…" His face reddened with anger as he motioned to strike me. I winced before a rush agony was dealt to my stomach. _

"_I'm sorry, Father…please…" I kneeled in respect in front of him, hoping to lighten the impending punishment. _

"_You think you would get away with it, didn't you!" Grunting as he sharply kicked me in the head, I resumed my bowed position._

"_Stand up, boy!" I did. "Next time you sneak off, I swear I will kill you myself. You hear?"_

_I knew better than to let a second pass after that question so I promptly nodded._

_The man brandished a belt. "Good – two hundred whippings and no food for a week." _

_An hour later, I crawled into the shelter of the closet, back bleeding from the merciless whippings. But I was happy…it was worth it. She was worth the whippings. She was worth more than 10,000 whippings. I would do anything for her. I would **die** for her._

A foolish young man I was back then, tinkering in the trickeries of love. Love is deceitful! It is cunning…it takes its time before it goes in for the kill like a predator on a hunt…love is. I know…ohh, how I know. It is nothing more than lies, conjuring misleading illusions to the love-struck. And when it has you in its grasp…it torturously suffocates you until there is no life left. Then, with one swift motion, it steals **everything** from you…

_There wasn't much to ponder of in that week of solitary as I sat in the same spot. Under the expanse of darkness, I thought about how much I had changed, the daytime outside, the chores I would have to make up. But most frequently, I thought about **her**. There were only two things that I held dear and true to my heart: my love, of course, and Roku, my best friend, or as most preferred to call him – Avatar Roku._

_It was a curiosity why the Avatar, in his infinite power, didn't liberate me from this hell-hold, this excuse for a house of non-fire-benders. Every time I questioned him, he would reply the same, "There is a time and place for everything."_

_But he didn't know what **it** was like. The day hours here were filled with endless labor for chores. The night hours were just as gruesome except not under the wrath of the infernal sun but under the turmoil of the wind and cold, yielding its greatest power against my shirtless back. No, surely, the Avatar didn't understand. He knew nothing…of this lifestyle. He rode in the village with glory and celebration as the Avatar, a treated royalty! I admit it, I was jealous; I wish I was the chosen Avatar with his genius ability for fire-bending…but no…I was Dimir the peasant – Dimir the worker. But I had something he didn't have…I had true love! _

_I would trade anything for true love as I had it now. However, true love was cut short under the strict rules of the household…if only love could last forever, far past the day when I could make my own rules._

_It wasn't long until my wish became a reality with the help of Roku. With access to the Spirit World, I could seek their secret of immortality, their ever-lasting youth to realize my dreams. There, I met with a horrid creature, a single face with a centipede body who named himself Koh._

_With luck, I made negotiations with the creature. He pitied me to say the least, mumbling words of a betrayal under my nose; I foolishly paid no heed as I received my newfound knowledge. Why the Face Stealer so willingly provided me the secret is beyond me…but I didn't care. I could live forever, long past the tyranny of my "guardians". My wish was realized. True love **did** prevail._

And here…is where the suffocation begins – the slow constriction for a foolish love-struck. So blinded by it was I that I hadn't realized what treachery had transpired. And by the time I could see through the thick mirages of happiness and destiny that love so maliciously offered, I had lost everything.

_Three nights later, my lover and I were deemed immortal from promising death. I would outlive my "guardians" and break the threshold. My love would last forever! Or so…I thought…_

_It was another sneak visit to her house; I didn't mind the threats from my "father". To me, obeying him was unnecessary but I had to respect him. What surprised me the most was the lack of questions when the closet door had opened the previous day but under the obsession of love, I didn't mind much. I simply snuck off like I had been for the past days._

_As soon as I had arrived, we spoke our respective greetings and then we immediately locked our lips. But what differed this "special" night from the others was but one mistake. Usually, in my cautioned state, I would observe and check the consciousness of my Father, watching him for minutes or even hours if I needed to before I tiptoed out. Perhaps the confidence of immortality got to my head, promising me a safe and swift arrival and return. Au contraire. That was surely not the case._

_It wasn't more than a second when our lips touched that a fierce grip gripped my neck, harshly pulling me back from my lover. It was my father who had followed me. _

_He shoved me against the hard floor, delivering blow after blow against my face until only a sliver of consciousness remained. I had to remain conscious; I had to defend my lover from my father's assaults. For I didn't mind the repeated assaults at my stomach or any physical damage for that matter, what I did care for was **her** safety. _

_By the time he was finished, my face was bloodied and smashed as I lay on the floor, helpless. My "father" made a move for the frightened girl, fingering for a pocketed knife that he always kept on him._

_He **wouldn't**!_

_Through sheer will, I staggered to my feet._

"_Father! Please, don't kill her! I love her! I love her! Please…please…! I'll take the punishment!" Covered in tears, I extended an arm towards my lover as if it could take away everything that would happen. It was a hopeless begging; I didn't doubt his actions. My "father" was never known to bluff. He was a hardy man with solid agendas that when decided, were chiseled in stone._

"_You should have though of that before you snuck off to see this…this…wench!" He pulled his knife to his throat, pressuring the blade against it. A seeping ooze of blood came out. I moved in to stop him, eyes watering, only to have my beaten and exhausted muscles fail me as I collapsed into a lump, helpless._

"_I will spare this wench's life if she honestly swears that she should never return or ever show her face again. Otherwise…" _

_She wouldn't…I would die for her…she wouldn't abandon me for herself…We had true love – true love! I'd wish better to meet her in the Spirit World rather to see her renouncing of our love…_

_She wouldn't. Our love was too strong! It was something that Father would never comprehend. We were in true love. Under the face of danger and the threat of Death, we would stick by each other's side no matter what._

_No matter what. She wouldn't. I reassured myself, smiling at the fact of Father's ignorance of the love between us. He wouldn't ever know of how we felt. _

_Father wouldn't die for another; he was too cold-hearted. He couldn't understand our feelings for another. In my mind, I chuckled at my "father's" proposal. She wouldn't forsake me to live another day. True love prevails._

"_Father, we're in love! There is no decision. Better to die for another than live another day! We'd die for each other!"_

_She shook her head solemnly against the blade._

"_I will." My father, smiling victoriously, let the girl go as she ran past me and through the door, dissipating into the darkness._

"_Now…you little whelp…true love you were saying…?" A fist stormed down upon my already lifeless head. It was will that had held me unconscious but now...all fell dark. We…had…we made a pact…an unspoken pact under Immortality…_

You see! The fate that "love" has wrought upon me! A hundred years ago, I was a changed man – a different man with different objectives all under the malevolent spell of this overrated "love." It has brought me nothing but **anguish **and **angst**! It is but a plague that impairs your judgment. My life…my love…they are all lost! Love is a tricky business…oh yes…a **very** tricky business.

_A month later after my release from solitary, there was an unexpected arrival of **her**. Needless to say, my life had been a moping drudgery from the heart-break. She had come to shatter the remaining pieces of my heart. Yes…she has…she came…_

"_Dimir…" she started. I didn't want to hear it._

"_**Shut up!**" I snapped back, my eyes clearly showing bags of sleep deprivation upon them. _

"_I just came to say I'm sorry."_

"_**Wench! You have suffocated me enough with your false pretenses! Be gone with you! I wish to retain the remaining pieces of my shattered heart. Go now.**"_

"_I'm not done." My head snapped backwards, eyes red with deranged anger._

"_**You have defiled me with your false sayings. My trust in you has been shaken; you are but a laden corpse to me whose death is at the hands of my father.**"_

"_The reason I…did what I did…was…" She breathed in deep in preparation, then saying in complete boldness, "I…never loved you…my heart resides with Avatar Roku…I'm sorry…"_

A traitor he was! A traitor! He had betrayed me! My best friend…he stole her heart! It's all so clear now, he **planned** my death, pointing me to Koh the Face Stealer in the Spirit World. He had deceived me, the scoundrel did. I trusted him. I did! A trickery! He fooled me and stole her! And so…from that day forward, I have been able to sleep soundly…oh yes, I have. In the wisdom of a hundred years, my eyes have laden upon many things. I have learned without something to live for, I might as well be dead inside. But now…oh yes…now…I **have **something to live for – The Avatar! I shall kill the Avatar for taking away **everything **that I had ever cherished and loved. I shall. I promise you, I promise you all! My success…my achievement…I shall…The Avatar will be dead at my hands.

And the girl?

The girl…her death has already been swiftly delivered. I have made sure of that…

Her face has been stolen.

**Phew, finished 1st chapter of this new story. I'm taking a break from TBE and writing this one up. Of course, this 1st chapter is just the backstory of the man. The 2nd chapter will be a LOT more interesting - I promise you. **

**If you please, review and tell me what you think; I will be adding more to it soon. Your reviews will better my future chapters and they almost always motivate me to write more :P Thanks! **


	2. Prologue II: Conception

**Love Comes Ammunated**

"**Prologue II : Conception"**

Death – what a trifle when one has escaped its clutches…

"You're insane! What am I doing here?! Who are you?!"

So I tell. I am not unbalanced or as others would say – insane. When one penetrates through the narrow conception of the prospect of Death, the truth is revealed; I know this. Having simply the mere difference in perspective…I have long seen past the collective knowledge of the masses, the logic of the flawed. Does this now make me crazy?

You, who seem to know me so well, must understand this.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I don't know you at all! Please, let me go! Please, whoever you are. Where am I? Why am I blindfolded? I can't move! HELP! HELP!"

Patience…I can tell you many things that I have seen. They speak to me…they do…

"What speak to you? You're insane? Where am I? ANSWER ME. Where's the rest of the tribe? Answer me! Churook? Hiru?"

…They have been…taken care of…not to worry, my dear friend…I smelled lies of them, rancid in the atmosphere and…things quickly became…unpleasant…

"What are you talking about? What do y-you want? If you want our scrolls, you can take them! P-please just let us go! I beg of you!"

No earthly possession would bind me to any contract, water-bender. They speak to me, they do; at ease, water-bender…

"Who speaks to you? W-what? You're crazy. Let me go!"

War and violence due to the tensions between two beings under the shadow of misconstruction, ill with an escalating temperament like a rising sepsis – I have seen them.

The mislead lovers guided by the deception of "love", a sickness that truly impairs logic and reason. The invisible hand that instinct produces pushing them towards each other before the shallow utopia on ice cracks and slips through their fingers or the cold iron fist of Death overwhelms them.

I have seen these from a distance as history repeats itself. Much can happen during one hundred years. It is not hubris that has been developed but rather the gift of unthinkable wisdom, the insight of the world.

Then, let me question you. Am I crazy?

"What are you talking about? What do you want? Answer me…PLEASE! I don't care if you're insane or not, I-I just want to leave, please…"

What you hastily label as insanity is quickly misjudged under the unenlightened depths of simple mortal sight.

"O-Okay, you're not crazy! Who are you?! And by what cruel means is this to interrogate somebody? In fact, I still don't know what I did to deserve this kind of treatment!"

It is knowledge that I seek, and it is that which I will receive. They whisper to me…they tell me you know. I have watched you from afar, examining…calculating your actions and they talk to me. I speak light and soft; you know the answer which I seek. What is it?

"The answer…to what?! What's the question?! I'll tell you anything! Please! Where's the rest of my tribe?"

Speak! Low! Soft…they listen; they hear all, you shall hide no secrets from us. They tell me all, murmuring the lies that you tell. Can you not hear them?

"What do you want f-from m-me? Just tell me, please! I can't take this any longer! What kind of cruel punishment is this for a poor water tribesman?"

Fool! What you ignorantly mark as cruel is simply the numbness of aggression, hate, and belligerence. Torture is not cruel; it is simply another route to a swift death. Cruelty is the gift of swift embrace for Death, the liberation of life. Pain is but the procedure.

"Torture?! Pain?! Liberation? What is this?! Please…let me go! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

So do you not **see** then? All routes lead to death yet the paths there can be filled with thorns or ice. The shortest route is true liberation.

But not I; I have vowed revenge. The blood of Roku have my name inscribed into it.

Perhaps you do not comprehend; I would not expect a mere mortal such as you to understand the complexities of my own logic.

Yet they linger and call for you! Answer them and we shall release you. Hear them, they call for you, and you must reply, Hagoda!

"I-I-I c-can't h-hear them! P-please let me g-go! I d-don't know what you w-want!"

It is with utmost regret that under my presence, your Death has been prescribed. Humans are dispensable when such act as obstacles. You, who so band together in times of need and fight at times else are pathetic under my eyes.

Water Tribe, Fire Nation, Airbender – they all shine under the same light, the same black aura.

Perhaps, one day I will find your lost son and daughter. I will greet them with a swift strike to reunite you with them in utopia. Perhaps, I have already.

"What?! What do you know about them?! Who are you?! I want some answers!"

A gift…for a gift; you shall answer and I shall reply. Your answer intertwines my motives; if you answer, I shall call. Whisper for me, water-bender, and answers shall be revealed. The Avatar's whereabouts, where are they?

"I don't know! P-please I really don't know! All I know is that my son and daughter are traveling with the Avatar, but where they are – I don't know! I haven't seen them in many years!"

She calls, tribesman, but yet you linger within self-deception. You know, and you shall listen for her whispers…or else…our circumstances may become unpleasant…

"I-I'm trying! But I don't know!"

Listen and you shall hear; whisper and be returned; the air is rich with her words. Gather your mind and relinquish your doubts…answer to us. Where is the Avatar?

"I don't know! I told you! What more do you want from me?! I-I'm trying to know! But I don't!"

The air is rancid with your lies, Hagoda, deception serves no purpose here. She betrays you to me; no matter…

_crunch_

"AAAHHHHHH! W-What are you doing to my fingers?! What are you doing?! I DON'T KNOW YOUR ANSWER, YOU GOT THAT, you crazy psychopath! You're interrogating something I don't know!"

But you do know…the marrow in my bones; they yearn for the answer and they know you possess the answer. She does not lie to me and we shall know the answer.

_crunch_

"AAAHHHH!! Please stop! I-I know the answer! Please! I know!"

Surrender your knowledge, tribesman; I knew your senses would reply, only…a matter of time, seemingly. But they all answer eventually.

"The Avatar…he's in…Ba-Sing-Se! Please stop! You know the answer now!"

The voices…are you sure? The air speaks differently, she whispers of your silence, truth eludes me once more.

_Crunch_

"AHHHHH! Please, no more… I just can't…I just can't…"

Truly, liberation will be, without a doubt, pleasant for you. You are truly an honor in presence, refusing to give me any hints of the Avatar's whereabouts, not succumbing to the essence of pain, the procedure to death.

I respect your decision to protect your son and daughter traveling with the Avatar – your effort in protection.

"I-I…don't know what you expect of me…I didn't know the answer to begin with…"

So I ask you this. Blood stained upon cold steel. Slashes upon slashes on your body; the red fluid flowing out while in a straightjacket. Your camp is burning ablaze in a torrent of fire whose men have been burned in their slumber. Your eyes are blinded after an attempted cesspool of lies and dissuasion – inevitability.

So then will you tell me?

But your Death, again, has been prescribed. Tell me, do you believe in destiny?

"W-what? Why are you taking off my blindfold all of a sudden? Y-your face? What…Hiru! Churook! There you are! And the others too! What is all this madness?!"

Here is a coin, tribesman, you shall determine your own fate if you wish to defy me. They whisper me so and their call could not be any stronger.

"My own fate…?"

We shall flip this coin, if it lands on 'Heads' your company shall leave unharmed…any further…However…if it lands on 'Tails'…

"This is madness! Betting our lives on chance…on a coin?! This is insane! I don't know the answer so let me go! Destiny? Fate? I don't care! Let me go!"

Your story has ended, Hagoda. Flip the coin. She calls restlessly and you must answer.

"You keep speaking of this 'she'. Who is it? I don't see anybody! It sounds like you're hearing voices to me."

My knowledge has not been fulfilled…but…I shall find out sooner or later…

And so…

Flip the coin.

She awaits. Destiny calls; and you shall answer. She whispers and you will reply. Although…your answer is clear.

Flip the coin…

She waits for no one…

"Heads… Heads… Heads…"

"Heads…Heads…Heads…"

"Come on…heads…please…! Heads."

And the verdict is…

Heads. You are free to go, tribesmen.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Don't thank me…in fact she thanks you…

Destiny works in mysterious ways…

_After all, the coin was **Tails** and She **will** answer._

* * *

**Alright, Love Comes Ammunated is finally off the Hiatus, as is TBE. **

**Sorry about the long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I had mad fun writing it…and while this chapter may seem completely insignificant, it will definitely have its perks throughout the story…especially the ending!**

**Plus, it just shows how much of a psycho that Dimir really is…of course, we're still in the Prologue, and I haven't EVEN gotten to the Gaang yet.**

**And yes! I watched the finale of S2 of Avatar and it was great! Anybody else think so except that twist with Zuko wasn't really a twist…I saw it coming from miles…so OOC with all his character development…**

**  
Rigmus **– Thanks! I really appreciate all the comments you've made so far on all my stories! I appreciate it. Hope you stay in for this one.

**Denisen **– Done, albeit a little whiles off…Sorry! I hope you're still with me on this one. I've found your reviews really supportive as I'll admit that I've been quite lazy with TBE lately.

**Elgoog **– Sorry! TBE will have to wait…a bit! Revising! Thanks, though I really appreciate the reviews.

**The Blind Bandit **– Hmm…I'm still thinking if I want any Taang at all. I got to say that with the recent Toph actions on TV, it just really blew away the canon-ness of Taang! Oh well, what do you think?

**Zatcher **– Yes, do you think this story would be fine with or without Taang? Because truthfully, I could go either way.

**Dazed Existence **– Thanks! I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations! Let me know!

**Izumi-17** – Done! Thanks for the review. Always appreciated; are you a Taang fan also ;)

**Evilchik **– Dimir is just some person who has a grudge against the Avatar (who was Aang's past life) The girl wasn't Toph but the girl Roku loved (as the story goes in the S1 Finale) Thanks for reviewing. I hope you get it now!

**Animekraze** – Sorry about the massive delay! I hope you return this review  Thanks!

**And finally, the big question! Should I put in Taang or not in this fic. Let me know for the next chapter. **


	3. Prologue III: Deception

**Love Comes Ammunated**

"**Prologue III : Deception"**

Wow. What a sight. What a sight. Simply, what a sight.

Dear lord…

Take the boy away from here. I don't want him seeing these things…it's much too explicit for his young mind to handle. I want to know what happened here.

Of course, right away.

What a sight, what a sight. We must contact the General immediately. Get this to him asap.

Sir?

I said contact the General immediately. That means now.

Yes sir. First, I think you'd like to see this. Follow me.

What is it?

You'll have to see it to believe me.

Oh my god, tell the men to get ready. Right away. He can't be far.

Do you think that to be wise, sir?

Wise? Wise? This is for the greater good! I don't care what you think. You will obey my orders and this man IS a threat. He CAN'T be far. Do you see this?! DO YOU SEE THIS?

I do, sir…but…

Then get the men ready immediately. I want a manhunt started right now. We can't risk losing this one.

But his fingers, sir, what's wrong with his fingers?

…

How's Prisoner 153?

He's still resting, sir. No signs of resistance or anything. He seems rather pacified and docile. Are you sure we have the right man?

No doubt about it. Continue along, then.

Yes, sir.

Wait.

Sir?

Lead me to the Prisoner. I'd like to have a few words with him.

Right away. Follow me.

Are the restraints in place? Everything as secured?

Of course, sir. I still don't see the point of immobilizing him so. He is no bender, he's no fighter, just some nut.

And yet, this nut simply won't crack. How long has it been?

A month and a half, sir. Displays no sign of aggression at all, sir. I'm starting to think we have the wrong man. I mean, a month and a half of unreasonable imprisonment…doesn't that just cry innocence?

Only fools cry aloud.

He doesn't complain; he doesn't speak. Sir, what if we have the wrong man?

We don't have the wrong man. Be sure of it. Don't get sloppy with this one. I want maximum security on him at all times.

But sir…isn't there just a slight possibility that he isn't the guy we're after? I mean, if he isn't...well then this pretty unjustified and illegal.

I guess we'll find out. Is this the cell?

Yes, sir.

Thank you then.

Be careful, sir.

Indeed I will. Now leave me.

…

What's your name?

No response.

I said what's your name?

Who's asking?

I am.

And who are you?

It doesn't matter who I am. I'm asking the questions here.

I'm simply a lowly commoner of the Fire Nation. Caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Are you proclaiming innocence? Careful about what you say. We hear all. They say they're not sure if you are you. But I know you. Cut the act.

No, I'm not proclaiming innocence. I am simply answering your questions. I'm sure if your men suspect my guiltiness, then I, perhaps, am guilty, after all. Is it not simply a matter of time before I discover what it is I have done?

The reason you are here is not what you have done. It is what you know. Isn't that right…Dimir?

Who? Why do you call me that?

A month and a half and you still won't give up your name.

My name isn't Dimir.

What is your agenda? What are you after?

I have no agenda but to live my life. Therefore, I am after nothing but freedom.

Strange, a month and a half and one would think you'd complain. What is it that you know that you aren't telling me?

I don't' know what you're after.

You know exactly what I'm after.

I've been wrongly imprisoned for a month and a half on no charge, whatsoever and you come here and accuse me of an agenda? You accuse me of withholding knowledge from you. Believe me, at this point, I'm willing to say anything.

Well then, Dimir, say something.

I don't know what you want me to say.

I will ask you again. Tell me what _I want to know_. Or…things will quickly become unpleasant.

What do you want from me?

Tell me what I want to know.

Ask yourself what motive I have for withholding what you seek from you. I've been stuck in here for very well long time where people believe I'm dead. What more can you take from me?

You've killed many.

I've killed noone.

The list goes on and on. So tell us what we want to know.

Tell me what you want to hear. I can't stand this. Do you not understand me?

I understand you perfectly. From now on, things will get a bit more unpleasant, Dimir. Do you _understand me_?

What are you talking about?

Tell us what we want to know. She hears all. But if you insist, situations are about to get much worse. Do you see this? This is the power to the camera, the eyes of the prison.

What are you doing? HELP. HELP. This can't be legal. HELP.

Hold still. Let's flip a coin…

…

Status on Prisoner 153?

Checking now…

Report to me as soon as possible.

Why…why, he's dead…He isn't moving. Dear god…he's dead! He's dead!

What? What are you talking about?

He's dead. He's dead! He's dead!

Open the gates, Cell 153. Open the gates! Immediately. We have a dead prisoner. A dead prisoner. I, repeat, a dead prisoner.

I hear you, sir. Opening gate 153. Cell 153, opened.

The man's dead, sir. I rushed in as soon as I heard. By the smell, it seems he's been dead for the day at least.

My god. Do you think he…

He hasn't been speaking since he came in. It's definitely a possibility. I wouldn't rule it out. Besides, who gets in and out of this place? We're completely underground, outside of anybody's jurisdiction but our own.

Then…

A month and a half in this hell hole and you'd do it too. Poor soul. We didn't even really convict him on anything, simply probable cause and speculation. Who are we to sentence this poor soul to death? Who are we to drive him to the brink of insanity?

He's dead, alright. No note and nothing. Like a spur of the moment choice. Wish I was there to talk him about it or something. Man…what a sight. It's like he disappeared, vanished of his own accord. There will be no trace of his existence. Not even his name. Simply Prisoner 153. That's his name. That's all we know of him. Prisoner 153.

Prisoner 153. Speculated name – Dimir.

Here is an ordinary man. He was no bender, simply a working man. Just like any of us. And we've killed him. My god, he's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

The world isn't made up of extraordinary people. Realize that. Many a day, people die and die time again without living in the first place. It's how this universe keeps itself propelled in motion. Some people live; some die. We aren't all Avatars.

It's the simple truth. My god…it's just the simplicity of the death…that's what shocks me the most. He just died after deciding…to you know…

Should we start the autopsy? I mean…should we disturb him? I think we've done enough. But should we start?

What for?

It's standard procedure.

My god, you guys. Come look at this. This is amazing…

What is it?

You need to come here to believe it.

What, I don't see anything…

He used…a plain quarter.

A quarter? For what? How could he possibly do it with a quarter.

His throat, look at the marks.

Dear god…this is no suicide, this is self-induced murder. Gruesome.

Was it painful?

Only God will know…the simple, fragile mind can so very break into pieces and do things that many others can wonder doable at all. Prisoner 153 was a brave man, by all means. One can only imagine what sort of life he could have led. We are no justice system; we are harbingers of loneliness.

This is sick…Dear god…what a sight, wow, what a sight. He never spoke or anything. The world may very well have forgotten him. No name, no actions. This is no justice.

You guys. Look at this quarter. Huh, must be a misprint.

What is it?

You can't see clearly with the blood but…Both sides are Tails.


End file.
